the_unwritten_contractsfandomcom-20200213-history
The First Contracts
The Unwritten Contracts He was beginning to wonder if he and the other wizards were crazy. This had been the seventh night since they first summoned the demon, if that even what you'd would call it. He was starting to miss the performing magics and wondered if this "contract" HIs fellows kept referring to was possible or even worthwhile. ' ' There is no doubt that they had stumbled upon something. It was new and it was powerful. No more illusions and tricks if they sorted this contract out. They would be the only people to hold the secret to real magic. Not to mention the king would pay for all that he had done. ' ' How had they summoned the demon the first time? He thought back on this. "Cordir, and Gaust and himself had been reading through their latest finds." Terrinovius remembered Some ancient barely readable text that required much translation, but suddenly something strange had happened before the text could be deciphered. ' ' Terrinovious opened the book before him in the dark room where he now sat alone, and tried to recreate that moment. Let's see he thought: "We had been so focused reading what was on the page and discovering the truth of what these text revealed that we were all startled upon looking up from our work and noticing the room seemed different. Not in any discernible way, just that all the things we assumed to be common place were no longer such. ' ' Everything in the room, at least as he thought back on it now, seemed to take on a element of constant change, and chaos while still looking the same as before." He did not know what to make of this now as he could not very well access that idea or state. ' ' He searched his mind again "It is as if we had changed, and the world remained exactly as it had always been. He was sure it had happened he thought since He could tell instantly that Cordir and Guast could sense the change as well. ' ' He recalled them searching the room in this altered state for some sense of what had lead to the change. Searching for any agency that might be the cause of this miracle. The voice they heard next still left him slightly chilled for it sounded disjointed as it were many voices blending together. ' ' The shadows of the room took on something of a form but it was never still. It was humanesque for certain but lacked stationary form. It had horns one minute and then not the next. It shrank and grew in size according to each moment, and was hard to look at for any sustained time. ' ' Terrinovious then remembers approaching the figure with the book he had been reading still in hand. Then with more courage, and ceremony then he felt ask: who is it that joins us here tonight? he had paused and hearing no response continued. Do you have a name creature? ' ' "Creature" it whispered with some questioning in it multi toned voice. "Not a creature, that much it is certain." It seemed that as it talked it stood straighter and by the second spoke more clearly It even took on a more stable form. The horns on its head settled and stayed and the body decided that tall and slender was an appropriate size. No not a creature at all he stated quite clearly. If it is a name you seek I have none you could comprehend. Think amongst yourselves though and you will find a name that comes close. ' ' a name instantly came clear into terrinovious's mind. Cordir and Guast looked over and he could tell they had the same idea. He had held up his hand up for them to wait and He approached closer. What is it you seek? he ask aloud gathering all his courage. "I desire nothing. You desire. You form the abyss into what you see before you in hopes of some desire, but it is not quite clear what it is. There is much confusion." The voice claimed. "We desire the death of the king "Gaust spoke up. "Yessss you do he said but there is more. "We desire to be the kings" Cordir spoke up on cue. ' ' Very well, The Demon spoke softly , and perhaps in time with some refinement of terms an agreement could be met. For now some time to consider what will come of your wish because once it has begun there will be no stopping or turning back. This is merely a declaration of presence. Until then. The room returned to normal. ' ' since then the Three had talked and one thing seemed clear to all them although none of them spoke this. They did not trust each other. Terrinovious thougth on all this as he held the book in his hand and finished the Summoning. ' ' The room took on that less obvious look about it and the demon as he believed it to be appeared in the shadow. This time the voice was smooth and pleasing. Hello again. he spoke. It seems you know what you desire since we last had conference. He could see the demon appeared with his horns clear and yet some of him remained translucent. ' ' "Yes" he spoke up. "the king must pay." "You know the price" the demon stated calmly. "Do I?"the wizard said aloud. "Do not be a fool. You know what I ' ' require and you know what the price of it will be. Ask yourself can you control it? is it worth the misery you will bring?" ' ' "The king must pay! " ' ' “I see” said the demon calmly. I suppose it is unavoidable now anyway.” “Why would that be?” said terrinoviuos. “Well” The demon said “ the others have already made deals with me.”Terrinovious stopped startled . “I should have suspected I would not be the only one with the idea, and yet I am suprised.” ' ' The demon chidded him, " I cannot reveal the terms of our contracts, but I can make another with you should you still require it. Simply name your terms? "The demon continued. "Power to overthrow the king and to protect myself from Guast and Cordir. Power to live a long and successful life. ' ' "Done, you need only say the words." ' ' The wizard said aloud the words that had come to him the first night. Azital lord of chaos I name you and shape you in my own image ' ' Yes the demon hissed with pleasure as he stepped out of the shadow full flesh, and suddenly in his hand appeared a cane, and a cloak around his neck. ' ' thank you for that. I like this shape rather better than the ones your colleagues gave me. It has a bit more… He hesitated momentarily as if looking for the word.. flare He finally spoke up. You will find you have all the tools to achieve your goals and should you need me well I am around. merely say my name. and just as he had come he was gone leaving The wizard alone to wonder on the consequences of this night?